User talk:Djoletz
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Djolee5! Thanks for your edit to the User:Djolee5 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 15:52, April 23, 2012 Ordinary magic first. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to chat for a minute? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, if you're busy I'll leave it here. Just in case you need images for Gold Make, try Kusanagi Godou from Campione. He uses a golden sword and powers similar to gold, so you can use pics from him. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I had to make some edits on the Gold Make page. You can see for yourself when you get back. Sorry about that. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi DJ! Can I use your Gold- Make magic for my character? It would be great. 10:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Can I? AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 10:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Put 'Kin Tobi' in the Gold- make infobox ASAP I'll create that character. I have already created it in my notepad :D AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 06:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You allowed me to use Gold-Make, remember? I think you do. So this is the character Fuke Morrey AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 16:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, no problem. Just remember to add ~~~~ instead of writing your name. It will atomatically do it for you. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dj. How do I save the image on my computer ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 17:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) G or S Hey DJ, Yahoo here, I was wonderin if i could use Gold-Make or Silver-Make for a character? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 18:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 22:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well Thing is, we don't have an actual schedule. We should definitely get to that though, thanks for the reminder. Also, I need to change the poll for the main page. 21:23:35 Wed That's actually been the idea from the start. But, it's turned out to not be that simple. So, now, the FA is chosen when the time is ripe. There will be a new one soon enough, don't worry. 23:54:41 Thu Sure, I dont mind ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead pal :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RP Hm...I would prefer to use Hayato, given that I have much to fix with Raze. But if you're dead set, on facing the Crystal DS, just let me know and I can either make a 'new' one, or edit Raze up to par. Up to you really. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 23:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol, that's perfectly fine. I would prefer he not be a push over that way I can be crafty and such during the RP when utilizing strategies. Master Dartz (Talk) 19:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie, allow me a day or two to get to editing Raze and his magics and we can start it up. Do you have the second character that you want to use? Cause I can look at that and make someone to compliment them in battle. Just let me know. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 00:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh I love her just because its Medaka! <3 Hm...I guess I can bring in my other MC as my secondary character. I'll link you too him once he started up so you can see. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 16:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, what do you need help with? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:18, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Aqua God Slayer Magic Hi, it's Dragon742, nice to meet you. I saw, that you have used Aqua God Slayer Magic for your character. However, you did this without asking the original owner of this article, I mean me. If you asked the permission of using this magic from Per-chan it's not a problem. So, I want to ask you - what did you do with my information about this magic? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 15:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank for the proposition, but I decide to leave this article to you, my friend, (also, my Aqua God Spell are now Water Demon's Spells :P), because I decide to do a Blood Phoenix Slayer Magic. So, good luck with the article. =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 20:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Academy Sure, just show me the guy/gal when you've made them. 13:39:53 Mon void maker feel free to use it . :) Master Dartz (Talk) 13:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bro idk when you'll be on here, but just wanted you to know, you're the last person who hasn't made a ring article for the Ten Rings of Norvino BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 20:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dj, here's the gif; File:KaitoAttackGif.gif. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 02:59, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Imperial Embodment Sure, DJ. You can use it and I'll help you out. Just let me know when. Imperial Embodment Sure, DJ. You can use it and I'll help you out. Just let me know when. The Dawn Angel (talk) 17:40, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's entirely up to you what you want out of him—but here's a detailed guide: They need to be believable, they need to seem to be people you could meet at any time in any place. This is essential. You might have the best story line ever, with well-scripted plot turns, perfect foreshadowing, and excellent craft in general, but if your characters are flat, if your reader cannot tell one character from the next, your reader just won’t care about the story. The main character is the hardest one to make—it's a given that writers always fall into the fact that the supporting casts are more interesting. First, start off with the personality; that means you need to make that character human. It doesn’t necessarily mean that the character needs to be a human being or act exactly like one. Exceptions where a character has an inhuman personality can only be made interesting if human nature is understood first. First it's important to differentiate between how a character behaves with other characters (the image they give of themselves onto others) and what they really are on the inside. Often, people use masks to hide their real selves mainly for two reasons: in order to hide their inner feelings and secrets, or to be accepted by others. While many authors like to make their characters without any “masks,” this trait could certainly give more depth to your characters. Another trait is that they have to be likeable! Making a character likable is a real challenge. This is where study comes in. Look around you. Look back into your own history. Who were the people that you just plain felt good being around? Can you distill some of the things they said and did? Can you find a way to incorporate those traits into your character? Keep in mind that the likableness of a character is more than just the way they think or act, but it has a lot to do with how you have the other characters in the story react to him or her. Your character will “show up” in his or her speech. Will the character be a quick-thinking action-oriented person who speaks in one to two-syllable words, with short sentences and paragraphs? Or will the character be of a poetic bent, speaking in a flowery way? I would strongly advise that you make a general outline of your character's personality—something you'd like, and look over these following questions in order to figure out what you really want. *How is your character when alone? *Does your character treat everyone the same? Is your character nicer/meaner/funnier/etc. with certain people? If so, why do they act differently? *Are the feelings your character expresses on the outside really what your character feels? *If your character could have unlimited power/anonymity, would your character remain the same person? *Does your character have a burden/secrets that he/she isn’t able to share? *What is your character's greatest desire? *How much would that character give to accomplish it? *Who does your character love? (friends, family, lovers etc.) *What does your character enjoy to do in his/her spare time? *What are your character's hobbies/interests/likes/dislikes? Then, flaws come into play—your character flaws in order to be a person. Characters that have the same flaws as the audience are considerably easier to identify with than their less flawed counterparts. Some flaws can make your audience identify with the struggles of your character. Other flaws will make your character unique and interesting. Making your characters outgrow some of their flaws can make interesting plot points. However, it is important to avoid giving a character just a single flaw or fake flaws. Characters will and should always have many flaws no matter what, even if those flaws are eventually overcome or controlled through development. You do need to know what drives your character. What is it that your character is driven to achieve? What does he or she want? This is one of the most essential needs when building a new character. In fact, this is the one thing that you should not neglect no matter what level every character may have in the story. Even the walk-ons need to have a reason for being, and that reason is to accomplish or to obtain something. Do you have a concept you want to use for their drive? If so, that's great, and if you don't, I'll help you think of one. Now, backstory! The backstory is what your character did before "getting here." After all, when you are writing a story, your characters exist before it, as does the rest of the world you are creating. Planning a sensible backstory for your characters helps strengthen their personality traits and establish their way of life. If your character's story and life is solid enough, they won't feel to the reader as "just a face" that was put there to fill a slot in the plot. In turn, having your character's backstory clearly influence their decisions (even if it is not clear to the audience what the backstory is) helps your readers relate to the character. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:44, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Nice work :) But, try and add more, maybe? Though that's just me :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~)